


one step, not much (but it was enough)

by wonderstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderstars/pseuds/wonderstars
Summary: I can’t handle it, he thinks,if I lose this.But he wants this. He wants this so much that it hurts. It’s a burning fire in his heart, threatening to burn everything in his path. A fire that only Daichi could put out. At that moment, he makes his mind up.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	one step, not much (but it was enough)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SABRINARI!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT!!
> 
> I hope they aren't too OOC T.T
> 
> title is from You Are in Love by Taylor Swift

Tetsurou always had a knack for knowing things before they happened. It’s why he was such a good middle blocker. It’s how he managed to avoid every single one of Tora and Shouhei’s pranks. It’s how he knew that Koutarou was going to propose to Keiji or that Kenma was in love with Hinata Shouyou. 

Morisuke thinks he’s some sort of psychic. He made a big deal out of it back in second-year, when Tetsurou somehow found out about his secret crush on a senpai from Class 3-B. 

But the truth is Tetsurou isn’t psychic. He couldn’t see the future or read minds. No, Tetsurou just knew how to look. He saw the way Morisuke looked at the senpai from Class 3-B, eyes bright and startled like he was seeing her for the first time. He saw the way Kenma leaned towards Hinata, the way he was always somehow facing him, like a flower seeking the sun. 

He is a watcher. He sees the little things and keeps them in a little mind palace. He keeps them there until there are enough pieces to solve the puzzle. For once in his life, he could say that he never saw this coming. 

Tetsurou stands like a wide-eyed fool, frozen in surprise. Daichi smiles at him, abashed and uncharacteristically shy. His mind was racing. Did he miss something? Since when did Daichi look at him with so much fondness and affection? When did he stop seeing him as a friend and start considering him as something _more_?

“I’m sorry,” Daichi says. And oh, he’s talking now. Tetsurou should probably listen. He rubs at the back of his neck, embarrassed. “I should’ve asked you if that was okay.”

“No, no. It was okay. More than okay, actually. It was great.” Oh god, he was rambling. He steels himself, trying to silence his panicked and confused head. He tries to smirk, but it feels off, a little too shaky and unsure. “I have to admit that I didn’t see this coming.”

Daichi chuckles — a sound that makes Tetsurou’s cheeks warm, though he can always just blame it on the cold. 

“I didn’t either,” Daichi admits. He’s looking out into the street below them. Tetsurou thinks he’s beautiful like this, skin illuminated by the moon above them, snow clinging to his eyelashes. “My body moved on its own.”

And oh, isn’t that swoon-worthy? 

Tetsurou would be a liar if he says that he hasn’t thought about it. His third year of high school was spent thinking of the formidable captain of Karasuno High School. Though he always said that his interest in him was purely out of a healthy rivalry, the nights that he spent lying awake in his bed and thinking of his smile said otherwise. 

He convinced himself that they would be fleeting thoughts, that his interest in the other man would fade with distance and time. Tetsurou found himself in Tokyo, occupied with his climb to the top. Daichi stayed in Miyagi, protecting the neighborhood and saving kittens from trees or whatever the Miyagi Prefecture Police Force did. 

Still, he found himself thinking about him from time to time. He spends time looking back on his memories, remembering the heat of their rivalry, the thrill of a match. He remembers teasing (read: flirting with) him, and sees Daichi’s returning smirk. He remembers his confidence, always so self-assured, grounded. 

It wasn’t until they met again, under the bright lights of the stadium, with the chatter of old and new friends around them, and Daichi’s hand in his that Tetsurou realized that he was in love with him. 

Here he is now, standing on the roof of an izakaya filled with professional volleyball players, being confessed to by his longtime crush. 

“How long?” Tetsurou asks. Daichi turns towards him. He’s closer than Tetsurou expects, which makes his cheeks warm again. “How long have you wanted to do that?”

Daichi pauses, then says, “Do you remember that one night during training camp? You asked me what I was going to do after high school.”

Of course, he remembers it. He remembers the way sweat had clung on his skin, he remembers the crisp evening air, the way Daichi looked under the moonlight — so similar to the way he did now. Most of all, he remembers the look in his eyes, a look of wonder at what the future could bring.

“Yeah, I might,” he says instead.

“Back then, I wasn’t sure what I could do outside of volleyball. When I decided to continue playing for spring, I was only thinking of the present. Win this tournament. Go to nationals. Win nationals.” He turns to Tetsurou, his eyes gentle. “You reminded me that something was waiting for me after volleyball. You said, ‘Hm. You’re good at keeping the ball safe. Why not keep other people safe?’”

Tetsurou grimaces at the imitation of his voice. He nudges him with his shoulder, “I don’t sound like that.”

Daichi laughs, nudging him back, “Yeah, you do.” 

Tetsurou huffs, “I guess you should be thanking me then. I made sure that you aren’t unemployed.”

He laughs and if Tetsurou could bottle it up and listen to it forever, he would. For a moment, there is only silence. When Tetsurou looks at him again, there’s a look on his face that he doesn’t recognize, that he doesn’t have the name for. It’s an echo of that night many years ago when he unknowingly gave him a purpose. 

Daichi leans in and for a second, Tetsurou thinks that he is going to kiss him again, but he doesn’t. Instead, he takes his hand in his, gloved fingers tangling with his. He wishes that he could feel his skin against his, without the barrier of cloth, but he settles for the warmth and the way their fingers align instead. 

“I can’t explain it. But when you said that to me, it was like a movie played in my hand. There was me, helping children cross the road. And across the road, you were there, waiting for me with an infuriating smirk on your face. I wanted to kiss you that night,” Daichi admits. Their faces are close again. Tetsurou can’t help the way his eyes fall on Daichi’s help, can’t help the way his throat dries in anticipation when Daichi’s eyes do the same thing. He speaks again, voice so soft it sounds like a whisper, “Can I kiss you again?”

Tetsurou doesn’t think, can’t think. There are a million what-ifs in his head right now. He thinks of every way this could go wrong. 

_I can’t handle it_ , he thinks, _if I lose this_.

But he wants this. He wants this so much that it hurts. It’s a burning fire in his heart, threatening to burn everything in his path. A fire that only Daichi could put out. At that moment, he makes his mind up.

He leans in and Daichi meets him half-way. When their lips finally touch, there is only relief. He could worry about all the other things later. Right now, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> peep the Six of Crows reference


End file.
